


Another Lesson Learned (or; How Dean and Cas Regressed to Hormonal Teenagers)

by lego_hearts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Frottage, M/M, humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lego_hearts/pseuds/lego_hearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They stand still and silent for a few seconds, Cas' breath tickling Dean's skin as he exhales against his<br/>neck. With reluctance, though, Dean pulls back slightly, hearing the same breath hitching slightly. Dean's heartbeat skips as he meets Cas' wide eyes just a few inches from his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Lesson Learned (or; How Dean and Cas Regressed to Hormonal Teenagers)

**Author's Note:**

> I fear if I gave this to a teacher I'd have it returned with 'could do better' written on it.

“Hey, Cas. You okay, buddy?” Dean has returned to Bobby's alone on the pretense to the other two that he needed to check on Cas. Truthfully, he just wants to see Cas. There's nothing selfless about it. He's found his former angel wandering around the ground floor of the house, silent and thoughtful, touching things as though memorising each of them in their place. Exploring. 

Cas looks up when Dean walks in, his fingers still trailing over the back of some books Bobby discarded on his table before they left that morning.

“I'm fine, Dean,” Cas nods and smiles and Dean's stomach does the familiar twisty thing it's started doing recently. “Where are Sam and Bobby?”

“Getting groceries,” Dean replies, kicking his boots off and hanging up his jacket. Cas is wandering about in a (borrowed) t-shirt and some (far too big) pyjama pants and looks so vulnerable that Dean's usual attire makes him feel oddly aggressive. Castiel is far from helpless, but Dean was never aware before just how much influence just the sight of that suit and billowing jacket had over his impression of the other man. Strip that away and the real build of Jimmy's -now Cas' - body is apparent, and Dean's brain just can't seem to associate the slim figure with a fighter. "It's way too boring. Avoid it for as long as you can."

 

Cas doesn't make any comment, just gives a little nod of his head. He seems quite content today. Dean hopes it's progress and that it isn't going to come crashing down again. He hates the pained look in Castiel's eyes when it does.

“How is Sam?” Cas asks, breaking Dean out of his reverie. There is a genuine concern in his voice that Dean really appreciates considering everything Cas has been through too. Sure he's stronger than any of them predicted he would be after his less than honourable fall from the Heavens, but it doesn't mean he's not feeling the pressure. Even now he looks weary, his eyes a little bruised from struggling with the sleep pattern he wants to adjust to. 

“Hanging in there,” Dean nods. “He's doing okay.” Which isn't a lie. Okay is the best way to describe Sam now. It's better than 'borderline schizophrenic'.

“And you?” Cas asks, stepping towards Dean on silent, socked feet, his head tilted inquisitively to the side in the familiar, searching look that Dean grew so used to. Even now he's sure Cas can read him like a book, but still Dean shrugs. 

“You know me, Cas.”

“I do,” he agrees with another nod of his inclined head. “That's why I'm asking. Because you won't tell anyone otherwise.”

Dean grins, point proven on Cas' perceptive abilities, but it dies again as the other man looks at him, disapproving of his inappropriate reactions. 

“I'm serious, Dean.”

“I don't have time for me right now,” Dean says in what could be classed as the most pathetic tone of all time. Because he knows that were Cas less polite than he is he'd be shouting 'bullshit' at Dean. “I have to think of you and Sam, and Bobby isn't getting any younger.”

“Well, no-” Cas frowns, the saying lost on him. “But I am fine, Dean. I'm learning as I go, I don't need your constant care. And Sam, as you've said, is okay.” Cas takes another step forward, his hand closing gently around Dean's forearm in a gesture of comforting solidarity. “You're not alone now. I am more than capable of assisting you. To help you carry some of that weight.”

Dean's face crumples slightly, the said weight settling heavily in his chest. He doesn't move and doesn't expect Cas to take the initiative to step into his personal space and slide his arms around Dean's shoulders, initiating a hug that Dean is quick to return, almost instinctively wrapping his arms around Cas' waist. He's needed this. Really needed Cas (or anyone, (but really Cas)) to hold him. He can't remember the last time someone held him for his own sake and not theirs. 

They stand still and silent for a few seconds, Cas' breath tickling Dean's skin as he exhales against his neck. With reluctance though, Dean pulls back slightly, hearing the same breath hitching slightly. Dean's heartbeat skips as he meets Cas' wide eyes just a few inches from his own. 

Christ, he's beautiful.

Dean doesn't even care if the thought is wayward. Doesn't care. He doesn't know what he's going to do next, not yet, but Cas isn't moving away. His eyes dart down to Dean's lips and that's all the encouragement he needs. 

Slowly, in order to give Cas the opportunity to pull away, Dean edges in until their lips graze over each other. A soft bump, nothing more, but a shiver runs down his spine and settles in his lower belly. Cas sighs out against his lips and they both pull back nervously. 

“Cas-” Dean whispers, his voice hoarse with the emotion choking up his throat. His hand lifts to cup the side of Cas' face, fingertips brushing through the dusting of stubble on the other man's cheek. Cas flushes and Dean can't help but smile. “I want more,” he admits, letting himself speak without restraint for a moment because he needs this. “I want more of you. Like you wouldn't believe.”

His other hand reaches for Cas', lacing their fingers together and bringing it up to his chest, placing it over his fluttering heart. “Do you feel that? That's what you do to me.” It's not just that Dean is admitting this to Castiel. For the first time he's admitting it to himself. He wants Cas. He has forever. The man makes his heart skip and his mind go blank to anything else. His smile melts him, his eyes make Dean want to cry. 

Cas doesn't respond immediately and Dean's lungs begin to ache with the breath he is holding. But his patience is rewarded with one of Cas' new, brilliant smiles and he edges close again, closing the gap between them. His hand mirrors the one Dean has on his cheek but it slides up and through Dean's hair as their lips meet for a second time, their mouths fitting together properly.

Dean tilts his head without another thought, purring at the fingers in his hair and the quiet insistence of Cas' lips. His hands drop, fingers curling around Cas' slim hips and pulling him closer, pulling him flush. The groan that he receives in return is hot and dirty and Dean growls, pushing the other man back until he slams into the wall. Cas' legs spread, making room for Dean between them.

Dean has to remember that Cas has no experience in this all whilst blood pools between his legs and his body burns with want. He presses more of his weight against Cas' slighter frame, pinning him hard against the wall. His lips part and Cas doesn't hesitate to begin exploring Dean's mouth with his tongue. Again it's rough and dirty and Dean realises his hips are rocking slowly, grinding his clothed erection against Cas' hip and feeling the heat of Cas' pressing into his thigh. 

“You taste good, Cas,” Dean rasps, barely allowing their lips to part for him to speak. “Fuck. We should- we should stop...before we...” his voice trails off, hardly convincing anyway as their lips meet again in another needy kiss.

“You're right,” Cas manages to pant between kisses. “We should stop, we should-” they're pressed against the wall of the den. If Sam and Bobby come home they're going to find them grinding on each other and no one will be able to sit in this room again. Dean's thumbs manage to sneak under the hem of Cas' shirt and goosebumps immediately break out over his skin, his nipples hardening suddenly, drawing Dean's interest.

His fingers slide up, counting Cas' ribs just as the other man rocks his hips forward again, rubbing shamelessly against Dean's thigh. Cas' cock is aching, throbbing between his legs. He understands enough about his body to know what he's feeling. To know where this will conclude and he wants it. He wants Dean. Inexperienced though he is, Cas isn't stupid or naive and he's more than aware of what it will take to get him off. Without Dean pressing against him he's sure he wouldn't be able to stand. And then the other man's fingers find his nipples and the pleasure that shoots through him is almost painful, all other thought silenced for a while.

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean whispers, his mouth pressing against Cas' jaw, his own body aching with the way Cas is losing control against him. Or taking control of him. He can't tell. He presses forwards, his cock fitting against the curve of Cas' hip and even through the denim of his jeans it's amazing. They're not stopping. They're not going to stop and Dean is going to come in his pants like a teenager just from rubbing against another body. No. No just any other body-

Cas' fingers pinch and kneed at Dean's shoulders as they move, as though he's trying to grasp at something to gain control but he can't. His head rolls back against the wall, his lips parted to exhale every needy moan from his now exposed throat that Dean just can't ignore.

His lips move down, pressing against the thrumming pulse point in Cas' throat and again the other man moans, his fingers returning to Dean's hair to hold him in place. He knows from the way that Cas is moving and from the flush on his skin that he's close to coming. His rhythm is rough and desperate and he's pressing so hard against Dean's thigh it must hurt and his hips thrust rapidly, sending sparks of pleasure right through Dean's cock, and he can only imagine how Castiel would move in bed-

As his thumbs continue their gentle teasing of Cas' nipples his lips creep up to the spot below Cas' ear and he feels his motion stutter, becoming short and desperate as he tries to get himself off and within a few seconds Cas is coming, trembling and whimpering his way through the waves of his first orgasm. Cas' fingers dig into Dean's shoulders once more, hard enough to hurt but Dean is way too far gone to care.

He is lost in the feeling of Cas slowing, his body softening under his hands, so loose and pliable. Dean grips the other man's hips, holding him still against the wall so that he can rub his aching cock against him, already far too close to do anything else. And Cas lets him. Lets him rub himself off against his body and even has the cheek to smile when Dean groans and comes, feeling the warmth spread through his boxers. It's dirty and for once Dean thinks it's so sexy.

They stand together, both breathing heavily until their mouths find each other again in an almost shy kiss, soft and loving in comparison to the rough fucking they've just simulated. 

Dean pulls back from the kiss after a few moments, pressing his forehead against Cas' as they both smile goofily at each other, hands still roaming, touching and memorising. 

“I think,” he whispers, brushing his lips to the corner of Cas' mouth. “I need to show you how to use the shower,” Dean grins and Cas chuckles. 

“I believe you may be propositioning me, Dean,” Cas whispers.

“Well I don't know about you-” Dean bumps their bodies together quickly. “But I'm a bit of a mess. Which is your fault. So it's only polite-”

“You humped me against a wall, Dean. You can hardly talk about manners,” Cas replies, and Dean thinks sexy is making Cas too sassy. But he can hardly withhold it now. Now he's had a taste. 

“Cas- just get upstairs and take your clothes off,” Dean demands, pulling his angel towards the stairs.


End file.
